bloodx
by xred00
Summary: This is the story where Diva's two kids grow up, but on the way they meet a special kid, Bardiel,unknowing to saya and diva there mom had a sister that had a kid with a big secret.
1. passed over blood

I Do Not Own Blood Plus

Blood Plus

Episode 51

This is what I think is going to happen to the twins after Diva and Saya's fight (5 years)

Haji and Kiyoko(one of Diva's twins) are walking to the park

Kiyoko: Come play in the sand box.

Haji: are sure you don't want something to eat first?

Kiyoko: No, I want to play in the sand box, come on!

Kiyoko runs towards the sand box when she sees Bardiel laying in the sand box.

Kiyoko: whatcha doin?

Bardiel: laying in the sand box

Kiyoko: why?

Bardiel: because I am booooored!!

Kiyoko: wanna play a game?

Bardiel(opens his eyes): uhh……um sure.

Bardiel cuts his hand on a piece of glass while getting up.

Bardiel: ow

Kiyoko: whats wrong?

Bardiel shows her his hand.

Kiyoko: oh

Bardiel: do you have a band-aid?

Kiyoko: um…no but mabye Haji does

Bardiel: who is Haji?

Kiyoko: he is my uncle

Bardiel: ok....ask him plz

Kiyoko: UNCLE HAJI!!

Haji: ugh…..i asked you not to call me that

Kyoko: uncle haji, do you have a band-aid?

Haji: no sorry

Kiyoko: umm…ok give me your hand bardiel

Bardiel: huh?

Kiyoko(eyes turn blue): Give me……your HAND!!

Bardiel: ok ok...here

Bardiel give kiyoko his hand and she sucks his finger to stop the bleeding

Bardiel startled, jumps back and kiyoko accedentaly bites him

Bardiel: ow

Haji(thinking): oh god...saya is going to kill me for this

Kiyoko: are you ok?

Bardiel: YOU BIT ME!!

Kiyoko(fake crying): I'm sorry

Bardiel: uhh…it fine plz don't cry

Kiyoko(stops crying): ok, so you wanna play?

Bardiel: play what?

Kiyoko: house

Bardiel: house?

Kiyoko: yea

Bardiel: i dont know how to play house

Kiyoko: then ill teach you

Two hours later

Haji and Kiyoko are getting ready to go home

Haji: where are you parents?

Bardiel: they left me here a year ago

Haji: oh um…..

Kiyoko: well If you don't have anywhere to stay come live with us

Bardiel: well…um.. only if Haji lets me

Haji: um…yeah ok come on

To Be Continued


	2. truth

I do not own blood +

EPISODE 52:

Truth

(later that night)

Haji: kiyoko, Bardiel!

(Bardiel and kiyoko come down stairs)

Bardiel: yes?

Kiyoko: what do you want we were in the middle of playing house

Haji: you were doing what?

Bardiel: never mind that what did you want?

Haji: well, kiyoko's aunt saya wanted me to keep it a secret as long as I could but I guess now is the best time to tell you.

Bardiel: tell us what?

Haji: that kiyoko is a queen… Of Chiropterans

Bardiel and kiyoko: A WHAT?!

Haji: and by biting you she has turned you into her Chevalier

Bardiel and kiyoko: into her what?

Haji: into her Chevalier

Bardiel and kiyoko: her what?

Haji: ugh….her…..guardian in a way

Bardiel: uh…o…k

Haji: that's why I let you stay

Bardiel (sarcastically): and here I was thinking you liked me

Kiyoko (blushing)(mumbling): he isn't the only one

Bardiel: what was that?

Kiyoko: umm……nothing

Haji (smiling): you will protect her for the rest of her life

(Bardiel and kiyoko looks at each other blushing)

Bardiel (thinking): I wouldn't mind that

Hagi: which means you must do everything she wishes

Bardiel: so how am i supposed to protect her?

Hagi: you can not die unless your body is completly burned or your head is cut off

Bardiel: ok...but how am i going to protect her?

Hagi: i am getting to that

Bardiel: .....

(Hagi walks over to bardiel and punches him in the face, bardiel gets angry and attacks back, when he attempts to punch hagi, his hand grows into his Chiropteran hand, hagi grabs his arm to stop him.)

Hagi: with that

Bardiel: What...the...hell?

Hagi: focus on you hang being a normal human hand

(bardiel focused on his hand and his hand returned to normal)

Hagi: protect her with your life, that is your goal from now untell eternity

Bardiel: fine

(Kiyoko grabs Bardiel's arm and takes him up stairs)

Kiyoko: come on we got to get ready for bed

(later that nite while Bardiel was laying in bed he was staring at his arm)

Bardiel: What have i become?, well atleast now i have a family...to be honest i dont even remember my parents...i lied to them to hide the truth

(Bardiel stared out the window)

BArdiel: i dont even know how long i have been stuck at the freakin play ground

To be continued


	3. Bath Time!

Episode 53

BATH TIME!

(12 years later)

(When Kiyoko and Bardiel are 15, well when they look 15)

(Kiyoko is in the bathtub)

Kiyoko: Where could Bardiel be?

(Bardiel is fighting chiropterans and spin kicks one in the back of the neck and its head flies off into the distance then unsheathes his swords)

(Chiropterans circle around him so he slashes there heads off he moves so fast that all there heads fall off at the same time and blood squirts all over him)

Bardiel: GOD DAMNIT! I did not need that, now I have to take a shower.

(Bardiel grows his wings and flies home)

(when he gets home hagi is waiting for him)

Hagi: how many?

Bardiel: 12

Hagi: only twelve and your that hurt?

Bardiel: hurt?...oh no thats not my blood

Hagi: i know, i was joking

Bardiel: .......hagi......joking?.....wow thats a first

Hagi: just go get cleaned up....and try not to wake up rei she went to sleep early

Bardiel: whatever, that little mutant is alwas sleeping lately

Hagi: yeah...i know

Bardiel: oh well.... if she gets fat its her fault

(bardiel turns around and walks in the house)

(He walks into the bathroom and takes off his clothes opens the curtains and sees a naked Kiyoko)

Bardiel: OH CRAP!

(He then slips on blood from his feet, Kiyoko gets out of the tub to see if he's ok then slips on water from the tub and lands on him)

Bardiel (Bright red blush): Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh………

(Kiyoko looks down to see her boobs in his face, he mumbles words between her breast)

Kiyoko: Huh?

Bardiel: This is nice but..... CAN YOU GET OFF ME!

Kiyoko: See what you did?, you got blood on me, now I have to take another bath.

Bardiel: No, I'm taking a bath!

(They start arguing about who deserves it more, Kiyoko tries to push him out the way but he falls in the tub)

Bardiel: Ha! I'm not getting out!

Kiyoko (blushing): Well if your not getting out I'm coming in.

Bardiel (blushing): I'm still not getting out.

(Kiyoko jumps in the tub)

(Even though it was an awkward moment between the two of them they still took a bath together)

Kiyoko: where have you been?

Bardiel: why does it matter?

Kiyoko: because i was worried about you

Bardiel: worried that what?, im immortal now remember

Kiyoko: no, i heard uncle hagi talking to that old blonde man

Bardiel: yea and?

Kyoko: he said that some guy named nathian was back and something about him making new corpse somethings

Bardiel: you still not telling me why i should be worried

Kiyoko(starting to cry alittle): uncle hagi seemed to be worried about it so it must be something important!

Bardiel: hagi....well....if your that worried about me then i'll be careful ok?

Kiyoko: ok but promise me you will

(Kiyoko and Bardiel Pinky promise)

Kiyoko: can you wash my back for me?

Bardiel: uhh

Kiyoko(puppy dog eyes): please

Bardiel: sure

(kiyoko runs around and relaxes her back,Bardiel starts to wash her back)

Bardiel: hows that?

Kiyoko(starting to get sleepy): good

Bardiel: you ok?

(kiyoko leans back and snuggles her head on his chest)

(Bardiel wraps his arms around her shoulders)

Kiyoko: just alittle sleepy

Bardiel: its ok

Kiyoko(falling asleep): good

(just as kiyoko was about to fall asleep, BANG! Rei kicked the door loudly)

Rei: come on! you have been in there all day sis

(They get out of the tub)

Bardiel (blushing): We should do that more often.

Kiyoko (winking): Yeah.


	4. Rei

CHAPTER 4

"Rei"

(12 years earlier when Kiyoko first meets Bardiel)

Rei: Haji where are you going?

Haji: Taking Kiyoko to the park, want to come?

Rei: Naaa, going to my friend's house.

Haji: Be back before dark.

Rei: ok!

(Rei walks to here friends house)

Rei: Why is Haji always taking Kiyoko places and never me?

Rei: It's not fair!

(Later that day when Haji, Kiyoko, and Bardiel return)

(Rei opens the door and sees Bardiel)

Rei: Who the HELL is this kid!

Kiyoko: Stop it, don't treat him like that!

Haji: It's not polite for a young girl to curse.

Rei: Fine who is this kid?

Bardiel: I have a name!

Rei: Yeah then what is it smart one!

Bardiel: My name is BARDIEL! If you must know, and What are you?

Rei (pouty face): I don't like you!

Bardiel: Good, I wasn't looking for your approval!

Kiyoko: That's mean Bardiel.

Bardiel: Sorry.

Rei: I'm Kiyoko's sister and what are you doing here?

Bardiel (nervously): Say wha?

Kiyoko: Yeah, she's my sister

Bardiel: you Never told me you had a sister!

Haji (laughing inside)

Rei: So, what is he living here now?!

Kiyoko: Yeah, he's living here now.

Rei: I'm not sharing a room with this freak!

Bardiel: Fine! I didn't want to share a room with the mutant anyways!

Kiyoko: Rei, you move in with Haji and Bardiel can move in with me.

Haji and Bardiel: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Haji: Don't I have say in this?

Bardiel, Kiyoko, and Rei: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Haji: Fine I'm going to bed.

(Rei follows Haji turns around her and Bardiel have a stare down)

(Kiyoko pulls Bardiel into the room)

(Haji tells Rei to come on)

Rei: This isn't over FREAK!

Bardiel: BRING IT ON MUTANT!

(Kiyoko hugs Bardiel): You can sleep in here with me

Bardiel: UUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Kiyoko: What?

Bardiel: I don't fell comfortable.

(Later that night)

Haji: BATH TIME!

Bardiel: So how does this work?

Bardiel: You know what you two can go in first.

Kiyoko: AAAAAAWWWWWWWW I wanted you to come in with me!

Bardiel: Ugh

Rei (tauntingly): Don't tell us your scared.

Bardiel: That is up to Haji (gives him a pleading look that says "Don't let her KILL ME!")

Haji: You are all young enough to take a bath together.

Kiyoko: YYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Rei (sarcastically): Yeah yay.(wicked smirk)

Bardiel (thinking- Oh god she's going to kill me!)

(Bardiel gets in first staying at the end of the tub, Kiyoko getting in second, and Rei getting in third)

(Kiyoko sees a red X on Bardiel) Kiyoko: What happened?

Bardiel: Oh this?, it's a birth Mark.

Kiyoko: Why are you sitting over there?

Rei (Taunting): Yeah why are you sitting over there?

Bardiel: I have reasons.

Kiyoko: Can you wash my back for me?

Bardiel: Uhhh sure.

(Kiyoko jumps on his lap)

Bardiel (stutters in pain)

Kiyoko: What's wrong?

Bardiel: oh....Nothing.

Rei: Ok I'm getting out.

(Rei trips while getting out of the tub, Bardiel laughs)

(Rei gets up and walks out the bathroom embarrassed)

(Kiyoko wraps Bardiel's arms around hers and she lies back on his chest)

Bardiel (blushing): What are you doing?

Kiyoko: Getting sleeping. Hey what's that poking me?

Bardiel (Bardiel jumping up): Time to go.

To be continued


	5. A Gaurdian's Dream

**_Episode 55: _**

**_A Guardian's Dream_**

**_(back to normal time period)_**

(After Bardial and Kiyoko both got out of the bathroom. Bardial put his towel around his waist and went to Kiyoko's bedroom where he left his clothes. When he walked into the room, the door closed behind him and the lights turned off.)

Bardial: what the hell.

(suddenly he was pushed to the ground and his legs and arms were tied together.)

Bardial: ow...danmit ow that hurts

Rei: shut up

Bardial: wait, what?...Rei

Rei: ugh...ur no fun. u couldnt just wait could u?

rei got up and turned the lights on. she was wearing a towel around her waist and another covering her boobs.

rei: jeez ur no fun at all

Bardial: what? wat the hell are u talking about?

rei: u couldnt just go along and find out wat was happening at the end like a normal person could u?

bardial:.....wait what the hell were u trying to do to me?

rei ^_^ : oh nothing

Bardial: .....hm...you're up to something i know it....oh yea and.... UNTIE ME U CRAZY FREAK

Rei :O : u know wat? no im going to leave u here.

Bardial T_T: wait no

(rei turned the lights off and ran out the room, leaving bardial tied up. bardial crawled over to the door and used his mouth to open it.)

Bardial: KIYOKO!!!

kiyoko walked in as soon as he called her.

kiyoko: yes?

Bardial: ??? what the.... where did u come from?.... anyways untie me please

kiyoko: OK

(kiyoko untied bardial. bardial stood up and stretched. when he stretched the towel came undone right infront of kiyoko. kiyoko smiled and started turning bright red. bardial turned bright red as well. he pulled the towel up and tied it back very fast. he ran back into the room and slammed the door behind him. kiyoko turned around and walked down stairs. bardial sat with his back against the door. bardial regain his composure and put on pajama shorts and a t-shirt. when bardial was done getting dressed kiyoko called him down for dinner. on his way down stairs, everything got hazing and he passed out and fell down the stairs.)

Rei: ....what was that sound?

Hagi: i don't know

Kiyoko: BARDIAL!!!

(hagi and rei ran into the room and saw bardial laying there like statue with black eyes and motionless.)

Kiyoko: CALL 911!!!!!

Hagi: calm down kiyoko

Kiyoko: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN BARDIAL IS GOING TO DIE?!?!

(hagi grabbed her hand and put it to his chest.)

Hagi: see, he is fine just let him rest

kiyoko X_X: oh...ok

Rei: ugh...he is such a freak

(hagi picked bardial up and laid him down on the couch. bardial was not sleeping, but inside his memorys. he had lost his memory of his life when he was born. he started to see short flashbacks of his past. first he heard the sounds of gun shots and saw fires everywhere, monsters killing people all around, but not him, they all seemed to not bother him. then the flashback was gone. next was the sight of soldiers all around him with there guns pointed at him. then, it was a white flying monster fighting what semed like a man with black wings in a city, but it was too fast to tell what exactly t was. then, him walking around in an abandend wherehouse and e was covered in something like slim. bardial heard the sound of kiyoko calling him to wake up and he snapped up off the couch in the blink of an eye and fell on the floor.)

kiyoko: what happened to you?

bardial: nothing...just had a dream.....i think

Hagi: well at any rate you all need to get some sleep

Kiyoko and Rei: ok

(kiyoko and Rei both ran upstairs and into the rooms)

bardial: but im not sleepy

Hagi: i know

bardial: then why did u tell me to go to sleep?

Hagi: i was talking to them

Bardiel: .....i knew that.....

Hagi: ....anyways....ready to train?

Bardiel: yea this time im gonna win

Hagi: thats a possibility

(Hagi and Bardiel walk outside and fly to an open area where they begin to fight each other.)


End file.
